Systems for delivering volatile materials to the atmosphere are well known in the art, and include for example, insect repellants, air fresheners, malodor removal agents. Such systems function by evaporating a volatile material through a medium such as a permeable membrane into a space to deliver a variety of benefits such as air freshening or malodor removal or a combination thereof. Typically, the volatile composition is stored in a sealed container that is opened or punctured to release the volatile composition to the air.
PCT Publication No. WO 98/16262 (hereinafter, “WO98/16262”) describes a disposable air freshener dispenser device having a push-button actuator which can be manually operated to initiate the dispensing of air freshener composition into the atmosphere. The device of WO98/16262 has an air freshener medium within a container, and a push button actuator which can be manually operated to rupture a foil covering the container for initiating the dispensing of the air freshener into the atmosphere. A problem associated with such devices is that it is difficult for a user (such as a consumer) to determine whether the air freshener device is activated until the consumer smells the air freshener composition. As a result, if the consumer does not smell the air freshener composition, the consumer may consider that the device is not activated or is malfunctioning and this leads to reduced consumer satisfaction. Another problem of the prior art device is it is not easily detected by other users (such as retail store owners) whether such devices have been tampered with or inadvertently activated during handling or transportation to the retail stores. This may result in defective air freshener devices being displayed for sale which inevitably lead to consumer complaints when consumers purchase a defective air freshener device.
Therefore, there exists a need for an apparatus for delivering a volatile material that can be manually operated and provides a signal to users indicating activation of the apparatus at the same time.